A Grimm Sight
by MiracleAngel500
Summary: When Henry and Veronica make the girls leave while Granny Relda and Uncle Jake are away, the barrier comes down... almost killing every Everafter in Ferryport Landing! Will Sabrina sacrifice everything to save her friends? PuckXSabrina, but nothing really happens. This doesn't even have swearing... what was I thinking? Slight violence I guess, but nothing gory.
1. The Poison

**A/N- Just so you know... I'm literally making this up as I go along. I am typing it straight into the DocX thing. So, it's not really as good as it might be with a lot of editing and rereading, but you get the chapters sooner.**

**THE CHAPTERS ARE SHORT! SORRY!**

**This story is... packed. I'm terrible at spreading out the action. The climax comes fast, and hits hard. This story also switches between present and past tense frequently. Sorry 'bout that. D=**

**When I first came to this site, I didn't leave the Bleach section for a month. Then in one day I went to, like, 10 different topics. o_0 wha-?! So, this is my first effort on a Sisters Grimm Fanfic... please don't judge me too harshly.**

Daphne. Their world now revolves around her. When she wakes. What she says. Whether she is going to die.

When the monster attacked, Daphne was alone. Sabrina will never forgive herself for that. Ever. The girl had managed to bind the beast in magical chains, but it had hurt her. Badly.

Sabrina doesn't like the looks on her parents' faces. She doesn't like the way they look at any Everafter. The way whenever Sabrina hangs out with Puck, her father storms out of the house. Does he blame them?

Puck thought the answer was yes. Sabrina was trying to believe it was no, but her parents were slowly changing her mind about that.

She was even starting to believe they were right.

Sabrina is starting to become more like who she was when they first came here: she is starting to believe Everafters are dangerous, and not to be trusted. But, somehow, she still trusts Puck. How could she not?

Daphne wakes up again. This time, Veronica takes them all aside. "Moment of truth... today is when the poison of that beast either kills, or goes away."

Henry nods. "Mother and Uncle Jake are still... you know." They were on a secret mission. Nobody knew why Granny Relda and Uncle Jake would need to leave at a moments notice, but they had been gone for two weeks. Sabrina remembers the note Uncle Jake left her. _So long, kid. We might be back, we aren't sure. Sorry you couldn't come along on this one. _She sighs.

Henry and Veronica hesitate on the threshhold, not sure whether to go into Daphne's room. Sabrina marches right in. She needs to be here for Daphne.

The small girl opens her eyes. "Hi, S-Sabrina!" Sabrina waves at her, then sits in the chair by her bed. Daphne looks up at her. "Sabrina, what day is it? Is it Thursday, yet?"

Sabrina nods. "Today is Thursday, Daphne." The monster had struck Daphne with a poison that lasts exactly one week. Then, its victim dies, unless they can fight it off. Today is the end of that week.

Daphne smiles. "That's good. I'm a little tired of this." Then her eyes widen, and she screams. "Sabrina! Help me!"

Sabrina grabs her sisters hand and holds on tight. "Daphne! I'm here, Daphne. It's okay!" The little girl starts to thrash. "Fight it, Daphne, fight it!" Daphne's hand is sweaty, and too hot. "Please, Daphne... please."

The little girl suddenly stops thrashing. "Sa... bri... na..." Her eyes rest on her sister, then they close.

"DAPHNE!"


	2. Move?

"DAPHNE!" Sabrina holds her little sister's hand, crying, as the girl goes limp. Sabrina's voice fades to a whisper. "Please, Daphne..." Henry and Veronica still stand at the threshold, staring in horror at the unmoving figure.

Then Daphne takes a breath.

Sabrina leans over her. "Daphne?"

"Sabrina... I'm... okay." The little girl opens her eyes and is immediately swept into a hug by her older sister. "Not so... tight, Sabrina!" Sabrina releases her. Daphne smiles. "It's... gone."

Veronica, who has come up behind Sabrina, sweeps a few strands of Daphne's hair out of her face. "Oh, Daphne..."

Sabrina frowns slightly. "Uh, Mom, where's Dad?" Henry has disappeared from the door.

"Packing, honey. We're leaving Ferryport Landing first thing in the morning. And never coming back." Both the girls respond with outraged cries. _Leaving Ferryport Landing? Forever? _Sabrina's thoughts echo in her head. _Forever... forever..._ Veronica hushes them. "It's too dangerous to stay here, girls. Not all Everafters are good."

Henry returns with four suitcases. "We leave the first thing in the morning. Sorry, girls. I know you like this place, but it's just too dangerous. We can't stay. Here are your bags... you can leave notes here for your friends."

That night, they sleep uneasily. _Leaving Ferryport Landing... just seems so _wrong, _like... like living here in the first place did. But this time, I know more. Daphne and I know about this place. We know how dangerous it is. But we don't want to leave._

_Do I?_

Sabrina tosses and turns. _Do I want to leave Ferryport Landing? I know Daphne doesn't. But... I mean, if we left, Puck would be free! And... we could go anywhere. I'm sure I would make my parents understand! He's not dangerous! Just... kind of silly._

She finally gets to sleep.

At five in the morning, her father wakes her up. "Get your bags, Sabrina."

"Yes, Dad!" Her father looks shocked that she's so happy, then comprehension dawns in his face. He smiles sadly at the thought that she's only happy because of an Everafter, then shrugs and goes to wake Daphne.

They walk out the door, to see a giant crowd of Everafters gathered around the house.


	3. The Barrier

Henry and Veronica look worried, Daphne is crying. Sabrina waves to Puck, who is flying overhead. He settles down next to the Grimm family. "Don't worry, they're just here to escort you out. We know that the barrier comes down when you leave!"

Henry and Veronica exchange a glance. Sabrina is suspicious, but now isn't the time. She turns brightly to Puck. "Yeah, I can see why they would be happy!" She looks and sees one unhappy face. Her sister's face.

Sabrina frowns. _She'll come around when she sees the Everafters free._

They reach the edge of the barrier. Sabrina turns to her parents. "One request. Can I go last?" They nod. Veronica takes a firm hold on Daphne's arm, while Henry carries the suitcases.

Veronica and Daphne step through the barrier. Then Henry.

Sabrina looks at the hopeful faces of the Everafters. Waiting to see the barrier come down. "Puck! Come here!" He walks up to her. "First through the barrier, Puck?" He grins and nods.

She steps across an invisible line, and she can hear the cheers from the crowd.

Then Puck tries to step after her, but the barrier won't let him through. Sabrina is confused. Then the Everafters start to scream. Puck gasps and is forced to the ground by an unknown force.

Henry grabs Sabrina's arm. He has dropped the suitcases. "I'll get them later, come on!"

He drags her away from the barrier.


	4. Daphne's Run

Daphne screams. "WHAT'S HAPPENING?!"

Veronica explains as they run. She is dragging Daphne, while Sabrina and Henry run side by side. "We thought this might happen. The barrier... it's been a little strange lately. We were worried that, instead of coming down when the Grimms left, it would... kill all of the Everafters."

Daphne gasps. "How could you do that to them?!" Veronica sighs. Then...

Then the smallest of them is free, and running for the barrier. Veronica sprints after her, and Sabrina knows Daphne doesn't have a chance. Even so, she and Henry sprint for her as well.

The girl is still ten feet from the barrier when Veronica grabs her wrist. "If you go in there, the barrier might strengthen against Grimms as well as Everafters. You would never be able to leave! I won't let you take that chance.

Sabrina and Henry stand by Daphne as the girl turns her face to the barrier. "But... look!" Almost against their will, they turn to look at Ferryport Landing. Everafters are collapsing in pain, some are already as still as death. Puck is on his knees, handon the ground, trying to breathe as people fall to the ground around him.

Sabrina sobs. _How could this happen?_ She realizes that nobody else is looking at her. Everyone stares, transfixed, at the barrier, and at the scene beyond it.

Someone extends a hand to Puck, and he takes it, letting the other person drag him to his feet. They stand, Puck and Charming, and stare out at the Grimms. Their mouths form a single word. _Help._

Henry shakes his head, and turns away. He looks at Veronica. She shakes her head as well, though she is crying.

The Everafters' screams rip through the air.


	5. Grimm! Grimm!

Sabrina nods.

She nods, behind her parents' backs, so they do not see her message. _Yes. I will help you. Even if it means losing my freedom, I will not let you die. You're my friends._

She starts running.

Her parents don't even notice for a moment. They weren't expecting it, weren't prepared for it, as Sabrina races for the barrier. Then Veronica dashes after her, much faster than Sabrina, and her mother is reaching for her arm.

Time seems to slow as she looks inside the barrier. Puck and Charming have been forced to their knees, and most of the Everafters are on the ground. A lot are still. _Please don't let them be dead..._

Veronica reaches for her arm. Sabrina knows she won't make it to the barrier. Puck's mouth is moving. What is he trying to say? Then Charming grins at him, and they speak together. Then Sabrina realizes. They aren't speaking. THey are chanting.

_Grimm! Grimm! Grimm!_

Other Everafters, wondering what is happening, look up. They see the scene outside the barrier, they start to chant as well. Sabrina smiles slightly, even as her mother is a foot away. _My friends. I _will _do this. I can make it!_

Her mother grabs for her arm, then stumbles as the arm is pulled out of range suddenly. Sabrina has put on a burst of speed. It is unlike anything she has ever done, she can go so fast suddenly, it is like she's flying. She is going faster than her mother! It's impossible for her to be going so fast. But she is.

The barrier! She sees it up ahead, and she remembers her mother's words, to Daphne, about maybe being trapped in there... _but the Everafters are trapped, too, and they didn't have a choice._

And so Sabrina Grimm puts on a final burst of speed, and she is pushing against the barrier, and it won't let her through...

And then it does. And she falls to the ground, gasping, and she is through the wall, and she has done it. She has made it through the barrier. Puck is by her side suddenly, and Charming pulls her to her feet.

And when Puck raises her arm above her head, all of the Everafters cheer. They are still helping each other up, but they all turn to her. And then they are chanting. "Grimm! Grimm! Grimm!"

And then Sabrina looks at her family, and her parents are crying. And Daphne's face is shining, and Sabrina knows her little sister is proud of her. And Sabrina beams back and beckons to Daphne, and her parents let her go.

Daphne slowly walks up to the edge of Ferryport Landing, and suddenly she looks afraid, and Sabrina knows they are thinking the same thing. _What if the barrier won't let me in, and won't let you out?_

But it does let her in. Sabrina hugs her little sister. Daphne hugs her back, hard. They both look out on Ferryport Landing, on the Everafters. Sabrina turns to Daphne. "I guess this isn't such a bad place to live after all!"

And then they hear something outside the barrier, on the road. And they run over and see a man and an old woman, coming toward them, through the barrier. And the sisters cry out as one. "Granny Relda! Uncle Jake!" And then Sabrina is running again.

Granny Relda hugs them tight as Daphne tells her the entire story, as fast as the little girl can talk. Uncle Jake and Granny Relda both look horrified as she tells them what happened.

Sabrina's uncle sweeps her up in a hug. Sabrina hangs on tight, as then he puts her down. She stumbles slightly, feeling very tired. Uncle Jake grins at her. "Hey, you just outran an Olympic sprinter! No wonder you're tired! Come on, let's go home."

As they walk back, Puck swoops down, landing next to Sabrina. "Hi again."

She grins. "Hey! I haven't seen you in... let's see... three whole minutes! Hi again, Puck."

They walk back, hand in hand, and the entire time, Sabrina knows one thing.

_This really _is _my home._


End file.
